Yugioh GX Fantasy Duel Tournament
by DJ Paynter
Summary: A new tournament begins, combining duelists from Yugioh and Yugioh GX, who will surivive and who will be left in the dust?
1. The Gauntlet is thrown again

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of that other stuff that belongs to Konami 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: The Gauntlet is thrown…. Again 

Jaden Yuki yawned as he sat lazily on the edge of one of the many cliffs overlooking the sea around Duel Academy. "Wish something fun would happen." He sighed. "Been pretty dull around here lately."

"You're going to fall off that thing one of these days, you lazy slacker, and I'm going to laugh." Chazz Princeton scoffed from his seat on a rock not too far away.

"And speaking of dull, how you doing Chazz? What's up?" Jaden sat up and gave a broad grin.

"Crowler wants to see you." The black-coated boy said simply.

"Really? Is it about saving the world or something else that we don't deal with on a daily basis?" The boy in the red coat stood up and brushed himself off.

"Beats me, you think I delve too far into slacker business?" Chazz stood up and glared at Jaden.

"Well yeah, considering you're a Slifer too Chazz." Jaden started laughing.

"Shut up and get to Crowler." The other boy stared daggers through Jaden upon bringing up that little fact and began walking away.

------------------------

When the two reached the Chancellor's office, they saw many other people were already there. Jaden's jaw almost dropped as he saw two of them where none other than Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. "Whoa! How did they get here?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Well, let's see, there's a big Blue-Eyes shaped jet outside and we're on an island, they swam, what do you think!?" Chazz shouted.

"Well I didn't notice the jet, okay Chazz?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You wouldn't notice that jet if it were a real dragon destroying the school, you slacker moron." Chazz sighed.

The two's bickering ended when another presence entered the room. This was a man about two years older than them, dressed entirely in black, from his heavy boots to the wrap covering his mouth and most of his face.

"Good, we're all here." The scrawny Chancellor said as he watched the man in black enter the room.

"Dang Chazz, is this guy where you get your fashion tips from?" The blonde girl behind Chazz and Jaden whispered.

"Hey Lex, and yeah, that guy's creepy. He out-emo's you by a mile." Jaden said, still staring at the man.

"No one out-emo's the Chazz." He growled under his breath.

"Alright, I'm sure more than half of you are wondering why we're here. You see, Duel Academy is sponsoring another tournament to bring in more money. Our founder, Seto Kaiba has graciously entered himself in this tournament to boost the spirit and get more money in."

"And since I couldn't scrape the mutt off of my shoe, he's joining too." Kaiba pointed to Joey.

"Yeah, yeah, ignoring dat, rich boy. I'm still pissed at the dueling monkey project, why'd ya haveta name it after me?" Joey complained.

"Anyway," Kaiba continued. "The one who wins among the eight of us will win an exhibition match with King of Games, Yugi Muto."

Some murmurs went around the room at this last revelation. "Now then, let's go around the room." Crowler pointed. "Of course you all know Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler, then there's the beauty of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes, the brain of Ra Yellow, Bastion Misawa, our own graduate pro duelist, Zane Truesdale… and the Slifers." He pointed last to Jaden and Chazz.

"Hey! Don't lump me with him!" Chazz protested and pointed at Jaden.

"Ah yes, I forgot about you, our last minute entry." Crowler nodded to the man in black. "What was your name again?"

"Ryu." The man stated simply and quickly.

"Alright then, if everyone will please proceed to the main hall, we're having everyone gather there to watch." Crowler instructed.

---------------------------------

As the group of eight and Crowler entered the main arena, they noticed the usual rainbow-like Yellow, Blue and Red seats, but also many other spectators coming to watch the pro duelists. "Welcome all!" Crowler shouted with the aid of a microphone. "We will be deciding today's matches with Kaiba Corp.'s latest in name-randomizing technology." He pointed to the screen above as everyone watched for what would happen next. The names all went through at super-speed until they stopped on two names.

Chazz Princeton 

**Vs**

**Seto Kaiba**

"Good Luck Chazz." Jaden laughed as him and the others took the bottom part of the stand until only him, Kaiba and Crowler remained on stage.

"The first match shall be our very own Chazz Princeton against Kaiba Corporation executive, Mr. Seto Kaiba!"

"Yeah, thanks old man, I think the people can read." Chazz muttered as he looked from his deck to his opponent. He was really gonna need to Chazz things up on this duel.

-------------------------------------------

Alright, first chapter all, hope to be an exciting tournament, please review and keep on eye out for later chapters


	2. White Thunder Vs White Lightining!

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of that other stuff that belongs to Konami 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 Clash of the dragons,White Lighting vs White Thunder!**

Chazz sighed as he looked at his opponent and listened to the Chancellor and moderator speak. "This duel will be played a bit differently, each player will have 8000 lifepoints, other than that, all normal tournament rules will apply."

"Ready punk?" Kaiba asked arrogantly as he watched the black–coated kid shuffle and cut his deck as he did the same.

"You know it, snob." Chazz smirked as they cut each other's decks.

"Let the duel begin!" Crowler announced, Chazz, having guessed what animal I was thinking of, gets to choose who goes first."

"I will." Chazz scoffed as he drew his opening hand and an extra card. "I set a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn." He watched as his movements were displayed on the same screen that randomized the matches.

Chazz: 8000

1 set monster

No s/t

5 CIH

Kaiba chuckled as he drew his card. "You'll have to do better than that, I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) in attack mode and attack your monster." He said boredly.

"Hehe, thanks moron, you destroyed my Flying Kakamari #1, now I get to special summon a wind monster with an ATK of 1500 or less, and I choose my Armed Dragon Lv 3!"(1200/900) Kaiba growled at his own underestimation of the punk.

Seto: 8000

Twin-Headed Behemoth

No s/t

5 CIH

"Alright, for my turn I'll sacrifice my Armed Dragon Lv 3 to special summon Armed Dragon Lv 5 (2400/1200) and then I'll summon V Tiger Jet (1600/1800) Next I'll attack Behemoth with my Jet and then you with my Dragon!"

Seto: 5500

Kaiba grunted as he was hit. "Is that all kid?"

"For your sake, you better be glad it is." Chazz taunted.

Chazz: 8000

Armed Dragon Lv 5, V Tiger Jet

No s/t

4 CIH

"You really are very arrogant" Kaiba snarled. My Behemoth returns to me at your end phase. (1000/1000) _He reminds me of somebody,_he thought to himself. "I set a monster and one facedown card to end my turn… this time."

Kaiba:5500

1 set monster

1 s/t

4 CIH

_Damn, he may have something with that facedown, or he's just trying to psyche me out. Only one way to find out. _Chazz bit his thumb as he thought.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and the other tournament duelists had found their seats in the stands. "Man, up against the former champion in the first match, Chazz really has his work cut out for him." Alexis commented.

"Yeah," a meek voice from behind them replied. Everyone but Ryu and Joey turned to see Syrus sitting behind them.

"Hey Sy!" Jaden grinned. "Say, how do you always get the seat near us?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy this time. Hasselberry got here before me and took the seat. I told ol' Colonel Fruit Loop they discovered Dinosaur bones in the mountains and he went looking for 'um, what a rube." Syrus smirked.

"Hehe, good one Sy." Jaden laughed.

"Chaps, back to the duel, Chazz is about to make his move." Bastion caught their attention.

-------------------------------------------

"I set a facedown and then I'll attack with my Armed Dragon." Chazz said nervously.

"What happened to that confidence, that spunk, that pride?" Kaiba smirked as he knew he had gotten to his opponent. "Has it finally sunk in that you're fighting a champion and have no hope for winning?"

"Shut up, you snob!" Chazz closed his eyes and shouted as his Dragon attacked.

Kaiba raised his hand and a vortex engulfed the attack. "I activate my trap, negate attack. Face it kid, if you think for even one second that you can win, you're lying to yourself."

Chazz grunted as his battle phase was ended abruptly. "Fine, I end my turn." His shoulders slumped.

Chazz: 8000

Armed Dragon Lv 5, V Tiger Jet

1 s/t

4 CIH

"What's wrong with Chazz?" Jaden asked as he watched the duel. "It looks like he's winning but he looks totally bummed."

"He may be winning now, but Seto has barely started, the champ has broken Chazz's spirit, the game's 90 psychology." Bastion stated with crossed arms and a serious look on his face.

"Come on Chazz! You can do it! Chazz it up!" Jaden cheered.

"Shut up slacker, you're humiliating." Chazz sighed.

"Your friend is lost punk, and you'll be next." Kaiba drew. "I sacrifice my facedown Kaiser Seahorse to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500).

"Oh man, this looks bad." Syrus and Chazz said in unison as Kaiba laughed maniacally.

-----------------------------------

**Will Chazz get his act together? Will Kaiba cough up a lung? Will Hasselberry ever find those dinosaur bones? Will I stop asking stupid questions and end it already? Find out next time on YUGIOH GX!**


	3. White Thunder vs White Lightning! Part 2

Chapter 3: White Thunder vs White Lightning! Part 2 

Chazz looked upon the enormous white dragon in horror as Kaiba continued his turn. "Now I'll attack your Armed Dragon with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted. "After that, I will play one facedown card and you may start your turn, if you can call it that."

Kaiba 5500

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

1s/t f/d

3 CIH

Chazz 7400

Chazz drew another card nervously. "I'll switch my V Tiger Jet into defense mode and set a monster, that's all I can do."

Chazz 7400

V Tiger Jet (1800 DEF), 1 set

1 s/t f/d

4 CIH

"Hahaha, you'll have to do better than that, but don't worry, there's no shame in losing to the best, not much anyway." He scowled. "I play a card facedown and attack your newly set monster to end my turn."

Chazz winced as his card was obliterated. "I've got nothing, I pass." He sighed hoplessly.

"I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction! And then my spell card, Ring of Defense! The first allows me to destroy your Tiger Jet and do damage to both of us, the second prevents me from damage. Finally, I'll attack your lifepoints directly with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba 5500

Blue-Eyes White Dragon

No s/t

2 CIH

Chazz 2800

"Chazz! What're you doing? This isn't like you!" Jaden shouted from the sidelines.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet slacker?" Chazz struggled to draw his card.

"Since when have you ever known me to be quiet? Or listen to you?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to duel here!" Chazz turned around.

"Well you should try not sucking at it!" Jaden shouted.

"What!? The Chazz does not suck! I'll show you, you pathetic Slifer Slacker! I play Graceful Charity, it allows me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two!" Chazz fumed.

"Wow, did Jaden just use reverse psychology?" Alexis sounded surprised.

"I didn't know he was smart enough for that." Bastion was also amazed, but never took his eyes of the duel.

"Now! I play Heavy Storm, destroying my Ojamagic I had on the field and adding my Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black to my hand. Next I play Polymerization to fuse them into, Ojama King! I'll end with two facedowns."

Chazz 2800

Ojama King (0/3000)

1 s/t f/d

1 CIH

"Hmph, you overestimate yourself fool. I play my own Polymerization to fuse my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand with the one on the field to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Finally I attack your so called king with this dragon, whatever you're planning won't work!"

"I activate my Trap, Magical Cylinders! Now your own Dragon's power is sent right back at you! You're the one who overestimated himself, fool."

"You still have nothing strong enough to wipe out my dragon, I'll win next turn when you have nothing."

Kaiba 1000

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)

No s/t

0 CIH

"I don't think so, I activate my spell, Ojamandala! I pay 1000 lifepoints to get the gruesome threesome back on my side of the field from the graveyard. Now I play this spell from my hand, Shield and Sword and then Ojamuscle! The first switches our monster's defense and attack points, making your dragon 3800 and my Ojama king 3000 the second sacrifices my three Ojamas and adds 1000 attack points to his attack for every Ojama I sacrificed."

"6000 attack points!" Kaiba screamed in shock.

"Congratulations, you've passed third grade math. Ojama Body Slam!" The enormous Ojama King slammed down upon Kaiba's weakened Ultimate Dragon.

"No… my Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba stared in disbelief as his lifepoints dropped to zero.

"You… Go… Bye-Bye!" Chazz smirked and turned around as the whole academy crowd shout.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba sat back in his suite, which the academy had provided for him, and looked through his deck. "How… how is it possible?"

A guard knocked on the door. "Sir? Would you like to come out? They'll be announcing the second match soon.

"GO AWAY!" Kaiba threw his coffee cup at the door, smashing it. He suddenly felt cold, like something dark was looming over him as the door opened.

"I thought I told you to…" Kaiba stopped as he saw the boy in black from before, Ryu. "What do you want punk?" he looked down and saw the guard that was just there had been knocked out, or so it seemed because his body was motionless.

Ryu walked over to the desk where Kaiba's deck was and picked out the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Cards like this belong in the deck of a champion, you are decidedly not." He simply said.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Kaiba advanced on the man.

"Sleep." He said calmly and Kaiba fell over onto the floor. "Good boy." Ryu scoffed and walked out with his new cards.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Great job Chazz, can't wait for the next match." Jaden grinned as he watched the screen.

He would regret those words as he saw the words for the next matches appear.

Jaden Yuki 

**Vs**

**Ryu**

"This should be fun!" Jaden cheered excitedly as he ran down to the platform, seeing Ryu come back from wherever he was at and was already there.

_Yes, this should be most interesting, let us see if you truly have what it takes to be a hero…._ Ryu thought.

--------------------------------------------------

**Oooooh, the plot thickens. What does Ryu want with Kaiba's cards? Does Jaden have any clue what he's in for? How did I get into this stupid question asking habit again? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**


	4. Hero vs Villain!

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of that other stuff that belongs to Konami 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: Elemental Hero vs Dragon Villain 

Jaden looked up as he finished readying his duel disk. "Alright, get your game on emo guy!" he smirked.

"Let the second duel begin!" Crowler shouted against the roar of the crowd.

"I'll start things off." Jaden grinned goofily, "I'll set a monster and then call it a turn."

"Call it whatever you like, that doesn't make it true." Ryu scowled.

Jaden: 8000

1 set monster

no s/t

5 CIH

"I'll summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) and attack your monster. And because of Spear Dragon's effect, he goes into defense mode and the damage between his attack and your defense gets subtracted from your lifepoints."

Jaden watched as his Elemental Hero Avian got destroyed.

Jaden: 7100

"So his deck uses dragons?" Alexis commented.

"Apparently," Bastion replied, "I man called Ryu using dragons, that's not a hint, that's a billboard."

Jaden drew his card. "Alright! I play O- Oversoul! I get to bring back Elemental Hero Avian from my graveyard, next I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and play the field card Fusion Gate so I can fuse them without Polymerization! Come on out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200) Now I'll attack your dragon, and don't forget his super power! When he destroys a monster as a result of battle, the attack of the monster comes out of your lifepoints!"

Ryu: 6100

Jaden 7100

E. Hero Flame Wingman

Fusion Gate

3 CIH

"Hmph, one down, but for my plan to continue I must eliminate that Wingman." Ryu scoffed and drew his card. "I set a monster facedown and then one spell or trap facedown to end my turn."

Ryu 6100

1 set monster

1f/d

4 CIH

"Alright, first I'll lay a monster facedown. Next I'll have my Flame Wingman attack your facedown monster!" Jaden declared.

"I activate my trap, Burst Breath! It allows me to sacrifice my facedown monster and then destroys all face-up monsters on the field with less defense than the attack of the sacrificed monster. I sacrificed my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. (1300/2000) so your Flame Wingman is obliterated. Unfortunately your facedown monster is safe, for now."

"Damn, my Wingman, Urrgh I guess I have no choice but to end."

Jaden 7100

1 set

Fusion Gate

3 CIH

"Good boy, now I'll be using most of my hand this turn, so watch closely. I play Polymerization to fuse my Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my Lord of Dragons to summon King Dragun! (2400/1100) And thanks to his ability, I can special summon a dragon from my hand this turn. I choose the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)

"What!? But only Kaiba's supposed to have that card!" Syrus protested.

"This seems to be an interesting turn of events." Zane remarked.

"OH YEAH! Slacker's gonna get it now!" Chazz chuckled.

"Uh-oh, I better get my game on if I wanna beat that thing." Jaden looked up at the large dragon.

"I will attack your monster with my King Dragun." Ryu announced.

"You destroyed my Wroughtweiler, so I get my Elemental Hero Avain back from my graveyard." Jaden smirked at the small victory.

"Fine, now my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will attack you directly." The white dragon roared. "Attack, White Lightning!"

Jaden 4100

Jaden doubled over in pain as Ryu ended his turn.

Ryu 6100

Blue-Eyes White Dragon, King Dragun

None

1 CIH

"Alright… gotta do this…" he got to his feet. "I fuse my Bubbleman and Clayman to summon, Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode! (1900/3000) Now I'll lay down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Stick a feather in his hat and called it macaroni…" Syrus sang and Joey laughed.

"Quiet you two, this is serious." Alexis looked at the duel with concern.

Jaden 4100

E. Hero Mudballman

Fusion Gate, one f/d

1 CIH

"Fine, I'll use my dragon's effect to summon a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and then end my turn."

Ryu 6100

Blue-Eyes White Dragon, King Dragun, Blue-Eyes White Dragon

None

1 CIH

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I activate my trap, Jar of Greed to draw another card. Now I play Defusion to summon Bubbleman and Clayman back to the field. Next I sacrifice them both to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge! (2600/1800) Now I play E- Emergency Call to search my deck for an Elemental Hero, and I choose Wildheart! Now I fuse Wildheart and Bladedge to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge! (2600/2300) Now thanks to his effect he can attack all of your monsters at once."

"It doesn't matter, he's still too weak." Ryu smirked.

"I was getting to that dude, I'm swapping my Fusion Gate for another field spell, Skyscraper! Now when he attacks a stronger monster, he gains 1000 attack points! Now, attack Dragun, then his dragons!"

Ryu watched as all of his monsters were destroyed.

Ryu 4700

Jaden 4100

E. Hero Wildedge

Skyscraper

0 CIH

Ryu started laughing as his turn began.

"Wow, nice evil laugh, but dude, I think you've sprung a gasket, I have you outmatched." Jaden reminded carefully.

"You fool, do you not realize I have been setting you up for one move this entire duel? Your doom is now imminent." He held up the two cards left in his hand. "With these two cards, I will seal your fate!"

"This is bad guys, what if Jay loses?" Syrus whined.

"He's bluffing, no way can he win, Jaden still has over half his lifepoints plus Wildedge." Alexis stayed focused on the duel while she talked.

"First I play Premature Burial, at the cost of 800 lifepoints I can summon a monster from my graveyard, and I choose the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Next I play the most important card, the one I've been saving since my first turn, Dragon's Mirror!"

"Great Scott!" Bastion shouted.

"You kiss ya motha with dat mouth?" Joey turned to Bastion.

"What does Dragon's Mirror do Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"Watch and you'll see." The boys turned their attention back to the duel.

"I remove Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Spear Dragon, King Dragun and Dragon Dwelling in the Cave from my graveyard from play to fusion summon the monster which needs five Dragon type monsters to fuse to summon it, the Five-Headed Dragon! (5000/5000) Now, since Skyscraper only works when you're attacking me and not when I attack you, I can attack Wildedge with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Jaden groaned and fell to his knees as his last monster was destroyed.

Ryu 3900

Jaden 3700

"Now I attack your lifepoints directly with my Five-Headed Dragon!" Jaden watched as all 5000 attack points were aimed directly at him and all Five Dragon heads fired, knocking him into the wall behind him.

Jaden: 0

"JADEN!" his whole cheering section shouted in unison. "I think he needs medical attention." Bastion said as they all started running over to him.

Jaden watched as the last thing he saw was Ryu walking away before he lost consciousness…


	5. A fallen Hero

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of that other stuff that belongs to Konami 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: A fallen hero 

Jaden groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the academy infirmary. "Uhhh… what happened?" he rubbed his head, he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

-flashback-

"Now I attack your lifepoints directly with my Five-Headed Dragon!" Jaden watched as all 5000 attack points were aimed directly at him and all Five Dragon heads fired, knocking him into the wall behind him.

-end flashback-

"Oh yeah, I remember now…" he stood up slowly. "That big dragon thing attacked me." He began to walk towards the door when he saw it open and a few people enter.

"Jaden! Glad to see you're alright." Alexis smirked.

"Yeah Jay, you took quite a bump, we were all worried about you." Syrus added, "Even Chazz was worried." He grinned towards Chazz.

"Really Chazz? You were worried about me?" Jaden put his red blazer off the chair next to him and put it back on.

"Dream on slacker, it's just that if you kick the bucket, I won't get the chance to kick your ass in a duel later." Chazz scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I guess that's as close as you're going to get." Syrus grinned and all of them except Chazz laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

Kaiba came back to consciousness around the same time. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Where did that punk get to with MY cards?" he scowled.

"Mr. Kaiba sir!" a Kaiba Corp. security guard in a black suit stood up, regaining consciousness a minute before Kaiba himself. "What happened here sir?" the guard looked around at the scattered cards and overturned furniture.

"We've made a new enemy, that's what's happened…" Kaiba said quietly as the guard helped him up.

----------------------------------------------------

Jaden sighed as he stood in the hallway, he had told the others to go ahead without him. He leaned forward and winced in pain, that last duel had hurt more than his ribs, his pride had also taken a good bruise. He dueled for fun, but he had seriously underestimated this opponent and it had cost him.

"You alright Slacker?" Chazz had been sent back down the hall to check on Jaden.

"Hey, yeah Chazz, I'll be fine." He exhaled and held his sides.

"We should get going, the next duel starts in about fifteen minutes." Chazz nodded down the hall towards the arena as he moved in to help Jaden walk.

"Hey Chazz, you're dueling that Ryu guy in the semifinals right? Be careful, he's stronger than he looks." Jaden wrapped one arm around Chazz's neck to use him as a human crutch.

"Hmph, I'm not as weak as you Slacker, I promise I'll win." Chazz smirked slyly.

"Really?" the brown-haired Slifer grinned and looked at Chazz as they continued to walk.

"Sure thing, that guy won't know what hit him, I'll win this whole damn tournament." The boy in the black coat smirked. "I am the Chazz after all."

---------------------------------------------------------

They entered the arena and met up with the others, including Hasselberry who was in the process of fighting Syrus for his seat.

"Now what makes you think it's okay to lie to your commanding officer private?" The muscular Ra shouted at the smaller one.

"You just make it so easy Sarge." Syrus gave him a goofy grin and continued wrestling him for the chair.

"Quiet you two," Bastion hushed his fellow Ra's and looked up at the screen as the names were being randomized again.

As the names stopped, everyone was fairly surprised at the result, especially the two duelists.

Bastion Misawa 

**Vs **

**Joey Wheeler**

"Awright!" Joey shouted, raising a triumphant fist into the air. "Now dat's the ticket! Finally some action! Come on Brit Boy, let's get down dere." He hopped over a few stands and jumped down into the arena excitedly.

"Great… I'm dueling some kind of moron." Bastion sighed as he calmly walked down towards the arena and prepared.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sorry there was no duels in this chapter, but I needed some filler, I'll try to keep the filler chapters to a minimum from here on. Anyway, who will win? Brains or Brawn? Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**


	6. Brains vs Heart

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of that other stuff that belongs to Konami 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Brain vs Heart!**

Bastion eyed his opponent as they shuffled each other's decks and handed them back to their owners. _This guy may look dumb, but he is a legendary Pro Duelist, I must be careful. _He thought to himself.

"Let the duel begin!" Crowler shouted as the two inserted their decks into their respective duel disks.

"Alright then, I will set a monster and that shall suffice." Bastion declared.

Misawa: 8000

1 set monster

No s/t

5 CIH

"Okay den, I summon Blue Flame Swordsman! (1800/1600) Get a loada dis baby, slice and dice that set my swordsman!" Joey declared as the warrior with a flaming blue sword attacked. "Now I end my turn."

"That's my Carbonedon, (DEF 600) An acceptable loss, preferable actually. I summon Oxygeddon (1800/800) and set a facedown spell or trap. Next I attack your Blue Flame Swordsman with my Oxygeddon!"

"Huh? Dat makes no sense Brit boy, unless your monster's on duh metric system or somthin, they both have the same strength."

"Yes, they are both destroyed, and that's not all, whenever Oxygeddon is destroyed in a battle with a Pyro type monster, we both lose 800 lifepoints. Now I shall end my turn."

Wheeler: 7200

Misawa: 7200

"Dat's fine wit me, whenever Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed in battle, I get ta summon deh original Flame Swordsman!(1800/1600)" an identical swordsman appeared with a flaming red sword. "Now, attack him directly!"

"Not very bright are you? I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back Oxygeddon. I suggest you call off your attack if you want to avoid losing more lifepoints." Bastion sighed.

"Arrrg, fine I call off my attack and end my turn." Joey sighed in resentment.

Wheeler: 7200

Flame Swordsman

No s/t

6 CIH

"I set a monster, and a facedown spell or trap and that shall be enough for now." The dark-haired Ra stated calmly.

Misawa: 7200

Oxygeddon, 1 set monster

Call of the Haunted, 1 f/d

3 CIH

"Awright, I'm gonna set a monsta and attack your set with my Swordsman." Joey grinned.

"Fine, my Mathematician is destroyed, but I activate my trap, Last Magnet! It reduces your Swordsman's attack by 800 points." A large magnet appeared over the Flame Swordsman and it seemed to struggle with its weight as its attack power dropped.

"Dang, I guess I end my turn." Joey shrugged.

Wheeler: 7200

Flame Swordsman (Last Magnet equipped), 1 set monster

No s/t

6 CIH

"Fine then, I flip my Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) and summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode. Now I attack with Hydrogeddon and his effect allows me to summon another Hydrogeddon. Finally I'll attack with Oxygeddon and then I shall attack you directly with Vorse Raider and my second Hydrogeddon." Bastion sighed after his longwinded turn.

Joey: 3100

Bastion: 7200

2 Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, Vorse Raider

Call of the Haunted

3 CIH

"Arrg," Joey growled as his Lizard Warrior was destroyed. I'll set a monsta and a facedown and end my turn."

Joey 3100

1 set

1f/d

4 CIH

--------------------------------------------------

"Aww yeah, Bastion's got Joey eating his dust." Jaden grinned from the sidelines.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Wheeler's a pro duelist and possibly the best underdog duelist in the entire world." Zane replied as he sat there with crossed arms.

"Underdog duelist?" Hasselberry questioned from his seat, which he had beaten Syrus for.

"It means he trails in the beginning but can make a huge comeback to turn the tables." Alexis stated as she continued watching the duel.

"So Bastion better finish him off quick before he can." Jaden also turned his attention back to the duel.

------------------------------

"You better have something good, because now I play the spell card Bonding H20 to sacrifice my Hydrogeddons and my Oxygeddon to summon Water Dragon! (2800/2600) now I'll attack your set with my facedown."

"Ah, ah, ah, you shoulda looked before you leaped, I activate my facedown, Kunai wit Chain!" it stops your attack and raises my Axe Raider's attack by 500."

"You're lucky your Raider's in defense mode because you wont lose any lifepoints from my Water Dragon's attack!" Bastion commanded the fluid filled dragon to encroach on Joey's warrior. "That shall suffice."

Bastion: 7200

Water Dragon, Vorse Raider

No s/t

3 CIH

"AWRIGHT!" Joey cheered at his draw. "I summon the Fiend MegaCyber (2200/1200) and since you have two or more monsters den me he don't need any tributes. Next I equip him with Lightning Blade to increase his Attack by 800. And dat's not all, it decreases the attack of all water monsters by 500 points and judging by the fact he has water in his name? Oh yeah, I think he's water! MegaCyber attack!." (MegaCyber ATK 3000, Water Dragon ATK 2300)

Bastion: 6500

Joey: 3100

Fiend MegaCyber

Lightning Blade (equipped to MegaCyber)

3 CIH

"A minor setback, I set a monster and switch Vorse Raider to defense mode." Bastion sighed.

"Kay then," Joey drew, "I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon!" (2400/2000) "Now I'll attack your set monster wit my Megacyber and your Vorse Raider with my Thousand Dragon."

Joey: 3100

Fiend MegaCyber, Thousand Dragon

Lightning Blade (equipped to MegaCyber)

1 CIH

"I Play Heavy Storm to destroy your Lightning Blade, but more importantly, since there are ten cards in my Graveyard on top of my Carbongeddon, I get to special summon Hyozanryu, the Diamond Dragon from my deck. (2100/2800) and I'll place him in defense mode.

"Darn, now my monsters can't destroy him," He drew, "Oh, hehehe I know something dat can though! I play Premature Burial, now I can special summon a monster from my graveyard by givin up 800 lifepoints."

Joey 2300

"I choose my Time Wizard! Now I'll use his special effect, Time Roulette! GO!" Joey snickered as the Time Wheel span.

---------------------------------------

"What? Why'd he do that? He has way more monsters than Bastion, why would he risk it?" Jaden questioned Joey's last move.

"A great portion of Wheeler's deck is about luck and probability, it's his strategy to be a lucky underdog." Zane answered him again. "Get that through your thick skull."

-----------------------------------

"Yo Einstein, you gotta say when Time Roulette stops, if it lands on a skull, I lose all my monsta's and half there attack points come outta my lifepoints, but if it lands on Time Warp, you're gonna get a blast from da past!"

"I'm quite familiar how Time Roulette works." Bastion sighed. "Alright, STOP!" his eyes widened as he saw the pointer in Time Wizard's wand land on the Time Warp symbol.

"TIME MAGIC!" The Wizard monster exclaimed, destroying Bastion's Hyozanryu.

"Now den, I use Time Wizard, Fiend Megacyber and Thousand Dragon to attack you directly!"

Bastion: 1500

Joey 2300

Thousand Dragon, Time Wizard, Fiend Megacyber

Premature Burial

1 CIH

"I Play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"_ Urrrg, I have to win this duel to prove my strength in the tournament. _Bastion thought to himself. _If I don't win, people will always think I'm weak and nothing, I can't lose!_ "I play Lithmus Doom Ritual, now by sacrificing two monsters from my hand who have a total of eight stars or more, I can summon Lithmus Doom Swordsman!" (0/0)

"Uhh… Brit Boy, your Sword guy don't have any attack or defense points, I hope you're packin a special ability."

"Oh, you'll see. I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Bastion 1500

Lithmus Doom Swordsman

1 f/d

0 CIH

_Hmm, I gotta beat dat thing before it can activate it's effect _Joey thought silently"Awright, I'll attack your Lithmus Doom guy thing with my Thousand Dragon!"

"So sorry, you should study more modern cards, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Call of the Haunted to bring back Hyozanryu , next since a trap card is out, my Lithmus Doom Swordsman gets 3000 attack points, bad news for your dragon."

Joey whimpered as his lifepoints went down. "Fine den, I guess I'll just play a facedown and end my turn."

Joey 1700

Thousand Dragon, Fiend MegaCyber, Time Wizard

1 f/d

1 CIH

"Now I attack your Time Wizard with Lithmus Doom Swordsman to end the duel!" Misawa declared.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast Brit Boy! I activate my Trap, Nutrient Z! Before your attack does any damage, since it would do more than 2000, I get 4000 lifepoints!"

Joey: 1700+4000 5700-2500 3200

"Arrg, fine, I guess I'll set a facedown and then attack Fiend MegaCyber with Hyozanryu so I can subtract them both from the equation and end my turn."

Bastion 1500

Lithmus Doom Swordsman

1 f/d

0 CIH

_Hmmm, I bet dat facedown is anotha trap to boost his Doom Sword guy thing, _I sacrifice my Thousand Dragon to summon Jinzo, now you can't activate traps to boost your Sword guy! How ya like dem apples?! Now I attack your Swordsman for da win!"

Bastion 0

Winner: Joey Wheeler

"Awright! I win!" Joey chuckled and put on his arrogant face. "Course, I knew I'd win, never doubted it!"

"Yeah right," Alexis and Chazz sweatdropped.

"Really?! That's awesome Mr. Wheeler!" Jaden was completely taken in by the act.

Wheeler laughed loudly. "Da Godfatha of Games always gets him man."

Bastion sighed. "I've lost, now I'll never prove my strength."

Joey heard this and turned back around to Bastion. "Listen Brit Boy. You gotta stop trying to make yourself good enough for somebody else, as long as you're good enough for you, that's all that matters, look forward to a rematch someday soon." Joey gave him a thumbs up.

_Maybe I was wrong. _Bastion thought, _Maybe he's not so dumb, maybe I've lost to a wiser man than I._

"Arrrg! What da hell is wit this door?" Joey shouted as he pushed against the door to exit the arena.

"Uhhh… Mr. Wheeler, it's a pull." Jaden suggested.

"Oh… I knew dat." Joey sweatdropped and opened the door.

_Then again, maybe not._ Bastion sweatdropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long guys, this duel was long and hard to write, figured I'd try and see if I could fit it in as a one parter, oh well, there's only two contestants left, Zane vs Alexis, next time on Yugioh GX!**


	7. Heaven vs Hell

I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of that other stuff that belongs to Konami 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Angel vs Demon: Heaven and Hell collide!**

Alexis looked across the arena at her friend Zane, or at least he had been her friend, he was now different. He wore a black coat and treated his opponents cruelly, many people called him a demon or something from Hell.

"Let the final duel of the quarterfinals begin!" Crowler shouted.

"Alright, I'll start things off." Alexis said firmly as she drew. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Alexis 8000

1 set monster

No s/t

5 CIH

"Hmph, you're going to have to do a lot better than that Alexis." The new Zane smirked darkly as he drew. "I've fused my hell deck and my Cyber Dragon deck, you're in for quite a ride. I summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600), now I attack your set monster!"

Zane: 8000

Cyber Dragon

1 f/d

5 CIH

Alexis smirked, that was a decoy monster to set up for her next move. "Alright then, I summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) and then since your monster is stronger than mine I can attack your lifepoints directly with her!"

Zane did not even flinch as the ballerina did a pirouette kick straight into him. "And that's not all, I play Prima Light! Now I can sacrifice my Cyber Tutu to special summon a Cyber Prima! (2300/1600) and attack your Cyber Dragon!"

Zane 6800

Alexis 8000

Cyber Prima

No s/t

3 CIH

"I summon Proto Cyber Dragon (1100/600) and use Polymerization to fuse that with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon the Cyber Twin Dragon! (2800/2100) Now I'll have him attack your Cyber Prima, then use it's second attack to attack you directly!"

Alexis 4700

"That's enough torture… for now." Zane gave an evil grin.

Zane 6800

Cyber Twin Dragon

No s/t

3 CIH

"Alexis!" Jaden and Syrus shouted in unison as she was attacked.

"Lexi!" Chazz looked shocked as he had already changed into his pink coat. "Come on Lexi! You can do it! Lexi it up! Lexi it up!" he cheered while waving fans with hearts on them.

"This is a difficult duel for Alexis." Atticus observed as he appeared out of nowhere, sitting in Hasselberry's seat while Syrus and Hasselberry had both been forced into the aisle.

"Atticus! What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"And why are you wearing a Sailor Moon costume?" Chazz sweatdropped as he eyed Atticus' feminine attire.

"I heard Lexi was in the tournament and I came as fast as I could, I came here straight from a Sailor Moon convention, half price if you came in costume." Atticus smirked, still watching the duel.

"So why didn't you just go as Tuxedo Mask?" Syrus asked from his new standing space.

"I like wearing dresses, got a problem with that?" Atticus grinned devilishly.

"Uhh… as riveting as this conversation is, could we focus gentleman?" Bastion pointed back to the duel. "And I use that term loosely." He sighed in Atticus' direction.

"I play the spell card Scapegoat then set a facedown and end my turn." Alexis said as four sheep tokens appeared on her side of the field.

Alexis 4700

4 sheep tokens

Scapegoat, 1 f/d

2 CIH

"Hehehe, not feeling so hot today Alexis? You look pale, or maybe it's because you know you're going to lose!" Zane laughed evily.

"It's not that, it's just…. Your fashion sense makes me sick!" Alexis spat as she stood proudly against her former friend. "What happened Zane? You used to be a good person, this isn't the same Zane that I knew a year ago."

"Things change Alexis, as you shall see, death brings new birth, the weak perish and the strong survive and become stronger! I was weak and I lost, now I am strong and I always win!" Zane shouted.

" I summon Bomber Dragon (1000/0) and then play de-fusion in order to bring back Proto Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon, next I use my second Polymerization to fuse my Cyber Dragon, Proto Cyber Dragon and the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon! (4000/2800) Now when my monster attacks, you get the difference in his attack and your Token's defense subtracted from your lifepoints. And since your sheep token has no defense points, it's just as good as attacking directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate Hallowed Life Barrier! Now by discarding a card from my hand, my damage becomes zero!" Alexis smirked as she revealed her trap.

"Fine, I attack another Sheep Token with Bomber Dragon and end my turn." Zane growled.

Zane 6800

Cyber End Dragon, Bomber Dragon

No s/t

2 CIH

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, next I play Fusion Gate to fuse the Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in my hand to summon Cyber Blader! (2100/800) And since you have two monsters on the field, her attack points are doubled. (4200) Now attack his Cyber End Dragon!" She commanded

Zane 6600

"Now Cyber Blader's attack returns to normal but now she cannot be destroyed in battle. I end my turn now."

Alexis 4700

Cyber Blader, 2 Sheep Tokens

Scapegoat, Fusion Gate

0 CIH

"I'll switch my Bomber Dragon into defense mode and then play Future Fusion! My Cyber Dragons are all gone now, as is the old Zane, say hello to the new and victorious Zane! Demon Zane of the Underworld! I remove my Cyber Dark Edge, Cyber Dark Horn and Cyber Dark Keel from my deck from play, now in two turns my Cyber Dark Dragon shall arise!"

Zane 6600

Bomber Dragon (Defense 0)

Future Fusion

2 CIH

"Alright, I summon Cyber Petite Angel (300/200) Now I get to move one Machine Angel Ritual spell card from my deck to my hand. Next I'll have my Angel attack your Bomber Dragon, and your Dragon's effect destroys my Angel before you can counterattack. Sorry about that." She grinned. "Now I'll have Cyber Blader attack directly!"

Zane 4500

Alexis 4700

Cyber Blader, Two Sheep Tokens

Scapegoat, Fusion Gate

1 CIH

"Alright! Lexi's got the upper hand, not only does she have field advantage, she has that Machine Angel ritual in her hand to bring out her most powerful monsters." Atticus smirked.

"Quite, but she still has to worry about that Cyber Dark Dragon coming turn after next." Bastion retorted.

Zane was looking frustrated by this point. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Zane 4500

1 set monster

Future Fusion

2 CIH

"I play Machine Angel Ritual, now I sacrifice my Cyber Blader and two sheep tokens to summon Cyber Angel Dakini! (2700/2400) And when she's summoned, you choose one of the monsters on your side of the field and destroy it."

Zane growled in annoyance. "I choose my set monster." He winced as the set card was shattered.

"Now I'll have Dakini attack you directly!" Alexis declared. "So much for the victorious Hell Zane" she grinned fiercely.

Zane 1800

Alexis 4700

Cyber Angel Dakini

Fusion Gate

CIH 0

"That's it! My Future Fusion activates, summoning Cyber Dark Dragon in attack mode! (1000/1000) Face the ultimate card of the new Zane of the Underworld! First, this card gets an extra 100 points for every card in my graveyard, and I have nine. (1900/1000) Now I summon Hell Dragon (2000/0) He gets sent to the graveyard after he attacks in a turn. But now I'll play Megamorph in order to double the original attack of my Cyber Dark Dragon since my lifepoints are lower than yours. (ATK: 2900) Now I'll attack your Dakini with my Cyber Dark Dragon and then you directly with my Hell Dragon!"

Alexis 2500

"My Hell Dragon gets destroyed after his attack, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, I get to equip him to my Cyber Dark Dragon as an equip card and increase my Dragon's attack by the amount of the attack of that card, 2000! (Cyber Dark Dragon: 4900/1000) It gets better, if my Cyber Dark Dragon were to be destroyed in battle, my Hell Dragon would get destroyed instead." Zane laughed evilly. "Make your move Alexis, if you can!"

Zane 1800

Cyber Dark Dragon

Future Fusion

2 CIH

"I play Card of Sanctity, now I remove all cards in my hand and on my side of the field from play, next I draw until I have two cards in my hand. Now I summon Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) and use her effect, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on your side of the field, and I choose your Cyber Dark Dragon! And since it's destroyed by an effect and not by battle, your Hell Dragon can't take the hit!" Alexis shouted.

Zane screamed as his strongest monster was destroyed, leaving him wide open.

"Now I attack you directly with my Cyber Gymnast and end my turn." She smirked.

Zane 1000

Alexis 2500

Cyber Gymnast

No s/t

0 CIH

"AAAAAAHHH! YOU!" Hell Zane became enraged. "I will never lose again!" he drew his card. "I summon Cyber Solider of Dark World (1400/1200) Now I attack your Cyber Gymnast!" he roared.

Alexis 1900

Zane 1000

Cyber Solider of Dark World

No s/t

2 CIH

"You see? This is what happens when you let anger and victory fuel you! The Zane I know was a calm and collected duelist! He would never let anger influence his dueling as you have done! I play Premature Burial to bring back Cyber Angel Dakini! (2700/2400) Now I attack your Cyber Solider and end this duel!"

Alexis 1100

Zane 0

"YEAH! Way to go Lexi! L-E-X-I!" Chazz cheered from the stands. "ichi, jū, hyaku, sen, Lexi-sandā!" he screamed, letting his excitement let loose a little of his native Japanese tongue.

"Way to go Sissy!" Atticus grinned broadly.

Alexis sighed in relief as the final match of the quarterfinals was completed and the winners were posted on the screen.

**Semifinals:**

**Chazz Princeton**

**Vs**

**Ryu**

**Joey Wheeler**

**Vs**

**Alexis Rhodes**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it for the Quarterfinals, the gang should get a break for the next few chapters and then it's on to the Semifinals! **


End file.
